


Her Brightest Smile

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: The first thing that Naruto noticed when he met Sakura, was her smile.





	Her Brightest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

The first thing that Naruto noticed, when he met Sakura, was her smile. Sakura was coming out of a candy store with her mother and smiled when she gave her a candy. Naruto was six, but he had never seen such a bright smile. Since that day, Naruto wandered Konoha's streets, hoping to see that smile again.

Later, he discovered that he and Sakura went to the academy. So he decided that he would do anything to make her smile. He made jokes, he complimented her all the time, unfortunately all his efforts only annoyed Sakura. But it was too late for him, Naruto fell in love with her. Her smile became a light that prevented him from plunging into darkness.

The day the teams were announced, became the best day of Naruto's life. He would spend all his time with Sakura and he knew that his efforts would pay off and that he would make her smile. Maybe one day she would love him back. At first his efforts were in vain. Instead of making her smile, he annoyed her. Worse, she preferred to spend her time with Sasuke. But with time, Sakura got closer to Naruto.

When Sasuke left the village, Sakura's tears were unbearable for Naruto. Despite the pain he was feeling at that moment, he promised her to bring Sasuke back.

After two years away from the village, Naruto noticed that Sakura was smiling at him more. And despite the tragic events and the war that followed, Naruto and Sakura got closer, to the point of becoming inseparable.

The war was over and the world was finally at peace. It was not unusual for Naruto and Sakura to be on the heights of Konoha. From there, they could see the whole village. It was there that they kissed for the first time and said : 'I love you'. It was there that Naruto proposed to her and Sakura told him that she was expecting their first child. And it was there that they celebrated when Naruto became Hokage. And each time, Sakura smiled, a special smile reserved just for him. And for Naruto, it was her brightest smile.

_The end___


End file.
